The Internet has become a popular medium for sharing information. In particular, web services which provide a network of personal content pages are growing in popularity. These web services allow users of different ages, including those not of legal adult age, to generate and maintain a personal content page. The personal content page may be customized by the page owner to include photos, a blog, video and other personal information. The personal information may include profile information, geographical information, age and contact information.
A network of personal content pages may be crawled and indexed by a web crawler. The search engine utilizes search terms received from a user to search personal content page data that has been crawled and indexed. The personal content page data may include meta-data associated with data contained in each content page. The meta-data may indicate hobbies, geographic information, and other data associated with the content page and the page owner. When meta-data and associated content for a content page matches the search terms of a search, a link for the corresponding content page is provided in the search results.
The meta-data associated with a page is retrieved by a web crawler. A web crawler requests a personal content page from a content page web service. In response to the request, the content page web service may provide access to the web page as well as a set of meta-data associated with the requested page. The web crawler provides the received meta-data to a data store with other content page data. This data can then be accessed by a search engine.
Search engines with access to personal content pages can be used by predators to retrieve information about non-adult page owners. This may ultimately threaten the safety of the non-adult if the predator uses the information to contact, harm or otherwise take advantage of the non-adult page owner. It would be valuable to protect the privacy of non-adult page owners.